the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wesolini
also known as Wes & Charlie are a team competing in The Amazing Race 1. Profile Wes *'Age: '''17 *'Current Residence: The Netherlands *'Connection to your teammate: '''Ex-lovers *'Current occupation: 'Adult Movie Maker *'Describe what you do: 'Wasting my time on the internet while reading ebooks, watching films and series. *'Three words to describe you: 'Amazing Fabulous One *'Favorite hobbies: 'Read, Watch films and series, Being out in nature *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? 'Starring in atleast 10 Adult movies *'What famous person reminds you of yourself? 'Darren Criss *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate? 'Matt LeBlanc *'What scares you most about traveling? 'Falling in love with a bush bush dude *'What excites you most about traveling? `'''Tasting` different cultures *'''Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: That we shall be back together *'Pet peeve about your teammate: '''He wants to collect monkeys from all around the world. TOO MUCH TO CARRY *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why? Congo, the landscape is amazing fabulous and I would love to be there *'What do you hope to accomplish by running The Race (other than winning one million bucks)? '''To be back together <3 Charlie *'Age: 17 *'Current Residence:' Scotland *'Connection to your teammate:' Ex-lovers *'Current occupation:' Student *'Describe what you do:' Learn and annoy. *'Three words to describe you:' Strong, smart, hot. *'Favorite hobbies:' Writing, football (or as you Americans call it, soccer), rugby, rowing. *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of?:' Ending it with Wes. *'What famous person reminds you of yourself?:' Tom Daley *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate?:' Lisa Kudrow *'What scares you most about traveling?:' Having to spend that much time with Wes *'What excites you most about traveling?:' Seeing the wildlife, and monkeys. Gotta love the monkeys. *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' Talking. *'Pet peeve about your teammate:' That he lives. *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why?:' Japan, just because of the culture. And how beautiful it would be. *'What do you hope to accomplish by running The Race (other than winning one million bucks)?:' Seeing monkeys. Season 1 *Leg 1: 6th ** Charlie ** Get Trivial ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 2: 1st ** Wes ** Find The Boat ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 3: 1st ** Tomb Writing ** Did not use the U-Turn. ** Charlie ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 4: 2nd ** Charlie ** Eat Away → Come And Stay → Eat Away ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 5: 4th ** Wes ** Scorch Search → Chronological ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 6: 1st ** Wes ** Man To Year ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 7: 4th ** Wes ** Beautiful Pool → Beautiful Fountain ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 8: 2nd ** Charlie ** Haircut Inquiry ** U-Turned Nuno & Emma ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 9: 2nd ** - ** Wes ** Skinks → Snakes ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 10: 1st ** Charlie ** Write It Down ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 11: 1st ** Fields ** Wes ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 12: 1st ** Charlie ** Wes ** Arrived 1st. Winners of The Amazing Race. Trivia *Wes & Charlie have named 4 episodes of The Amazing Race 1. **It Is Insanely Creepy **Adamant Like A Mountain **We Run This **So Yeah... Really Hope We Win Records Season 1 *Most Leg wins; 6. *Most Leg wins by a male-male team; 6. *Most consecutive Leg wins; 3. *Oldest team to win a Leg; 17. *Oldest team in the Final 3; 17. *Most episodes named; 4. *Highest placing male-male team; 1st. *Highest average placing team; 2,17. *Highest average placing team in the Final 3; 2,17. The Amazing Race *First team to win The Amazing Race. *First male-male team to win The Amazing Race. *First International team to win The Amazing Race. *First team to win more than one Leg. *First male-male team to win more than one Leg. *Most Leg wins by a male-male team; 6. *Most episodes named; 4. *Highest placing male-male team; 1st. Tied with Jamie & Tyler and Perry & Tyler. *Highest average placing male-male team; 2,17. Category:The Amazing Race 1 Category:Teams Category:The Amazing Race 1 Teams Category:Winners (TAR) Category:Leg Winners Category:Male/Male Teams Category:International Teams Category:U-Turning Teams